


stoned

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: RAW AIR Vikersund 16.3.2019 Mannschaftsfliegen





	stoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



„I am tired ...“, Daniel yawned tiredly and sat down in the same chair Domen just had left for being weighted by Sepp Gratzer, who took a swift look at the scale before he nodded and let the young Slovenian go. „Tired and retired ...“ Domen muttered under his breath and started to giggle so everybody looked at him confused. „What? He,“ Domen pointed to Daniel, who yawned again „He is tired …. and he ...“ Now he pointed at Gratzer „ … in a few weeks he is retired … tired and retired. Retired and tired. It sounds alike! Or not?“  
Nobody seemed to agree or even convinced and Domen ran his hand through his dark hair. Honestly he was not really sure why it seemed so funny to him in the first place but it probably had something to do with the quick Quickie … Fuck that sounds even more funny, and he had to think about it … Was it even possible to have a slow Quickie? If it had been possible … How would it be called? A Slowly?  
Domen just shooked his head and tried to recollect his original way of thoughts again … Ah there … His weakened sense of humor surely had something today with his sexual involvement with a certain injured Norwegian and maybe with the four … five … or had it been six cans of energy drinks ... he had nicked from the Japaneses … And if Domen should be honest … He hadn't slept a wink last night, again the fault of Daniel who had insisted on improving their blowing techniques and to eat waffles.  
In retro perspective it hadn't been one of their smartest ideas and when he had came back at dawn and tried to sneak in Peter had found him. Ok it hadn't been that difficult to get caught … Next time he would remember not to forget his key … But this time he had left the key somewhere and so his older brother had caught him backhanded while he tried to climb in. Peter had scowled and taken him in his own room where he had gotten a cold shower and much coffee.

„Tired and retired ...“ even through the ceremonies he couldn't stifle his laugh even so he could feel Peter's worried look on his back. He buried his face deep in the flower bouquet and stared at the blue vasething he had won, while trying to hide his still growing amusement about these two words.  
But at last every muscle seemed to hurt and he suddenly feels tired.  
„Come on, Domen.“, Peters Hand was heavy on his shoulder and his voice made it clear that his elder brother would tolerate any contradiction from him. Domen sighed deeply and followed Peter and the rest of their team members down the path. „You know? You have no sense of humor, Peter.“ he told his brother bad tempered, yawned and stumbled forwardly „It sounds funny … retired and … ti ...red … You could … sing it … ti … red … re … tiered … Can you hear it? Reti ...“  
With the long trained skills of a big brother Peter caught the sleeping form as Domen fell silent in the middle of the sentences and cradled him in his Arms. For a moment he watched the peaceful face, than sighed and carried his stubborn baby brother.

 

\---  
I know it is not what you might have expected but ... I hope you'll like it.


End file.
